


stupid plot twist

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [204]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Earth C, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat complains about badly written tv.





	stupid plot twist

“Wow, what a stupid plot twist.” Karkat said as he laid in bed beside Dave, while taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl, then eating it. The sun had set hours ago, and the couple should really be asleep, even Karkat who had adjusted to be up during the days, even though his species was actually nocturnal. They are currently cuddling, watching a new episode of a series they followed. “This makes absolutely no fucking sense. Who wrote this shit? This is literally worse than old Alternian romcoms were the lowblood love interests died atleast twice per episode until the highblood protagonist finally moved on to another highblood. I can expect bad Alternian writing, but this? Come on fucking Earth C!”

Dave shrugged, and then also took a handful of popcorn.

“Well, it’s obviously a big, money hungry company, so of course they fill their show with cheesy cliffhangers, a predictable, bad plot and an extreme amount of clickbait. And we consumers still keep on watching this shit because we have nothing better to do with our lives. That includes the gods that created this universe, and they know it.”

“Heh, that actually makes sense. And they’re right, I’m not gonna stop watching.”

Karkat took another handful of popcorn, while Dave reaches for the bottle of coke on his nightstand, only to find out it was empty.

“Hey Karkat, can I get some of your coke?”

“No. There’s more in the fridge. Just go up and get some.”

“But that means walking. I don’t wanna get up.”

“Heh, sucks to be you then. That’s my coke.”

“Well, if you don’t give me your coke, I’m gonna… tickle your grubscars, I know you’re ticklish.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Sigh.

“Fine, take the damn coke then.”

“Score, Dave, 1, Karkat, 0.”


End file.
